Sexy Black
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sirius Black, hombre promiscuo donde los haya, sensual, atractivo, posesivo, arrogante, y sobre todo, el mejor en la cama nunca visto. Viñetas sobre Sirius en situaciones donde las hormonas mandan. [Smut69] Contiene Lime y puede que Lemmon. NC17
1. Gemido

**Disclaimer: **_Pese a que Rowling cobre por su propiedad, Sirius es más mío que suyo (xD) y esto, conste, que no lo hago con fines lucrativos, si no con la finalidad de pasarme un buen rato con MI Siriusín._

_Esta es una serie de 69 drabbles sobre mi amado, adorado, babeado, deseado... ado Sirius Black, mi promiscuo sensual y moreno favorito, que protagonizará, solo y en compañía, 69 escenitas subidas de tono... Estáis avisadas. _

_APB Productions ruega a sus lectores que se acerquen al ventilador xD sobre todo a las féminas, porque aquí llega, Sexy Black_

_----------------------------------_

Le encantaba aquella chica; su sonrisa, sus ojos claros, su melena oscura… y, al igual que a la anterior, la anterior y la anterior… y todas antes que ellas, ya la consideraba su verdadero amor.

Adoraba la suave piel de su cuello, blanca y tierna, a l que él besaba con una suavidad insuperable, haciendo que la chica enloqueciese y enterrase los dedos en el pelo negro de Sirius.

Era una delicia, la más absoluta, verla estremecerse con sus besos, mientras lentamente empezaba a despojarla de la ropa, entre besos suaves, susurros ahogados y miradas de deseo.

Y era entonces, cuando la tenía completamente desnuda, bajo él, justo donde quería; cuando empezaba a recorrer su piel, su cuerpo entero con labios, saliva y aliento, arrancando estremecimientos de su piel y, cuando su lengua repasaba la húmeda intimidad de la chica; arrancaba de ella un gemido suave, entrecortado… tímido.

Y aquella timidez, algo en la cadencia de ese gemido suspirado, hacía que el cuerpo de Sirius se estremeciese por completo, que sus ojos grises mirasen los azules de ella, llameando de deseo; y que creyese, una vez más, que aquella chica era el amor de su vida.

----------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado, y espero veros por aquí a menudo, viendo como me pongo a calentar a Sirius xD_

_Read & Review_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius Black (para todas xD)_

**.:Thaly:.**

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat·.·.(¨)·.·.**


	2. Retorcerse

**Disclaimer:** _Juro solemnemente, que aun que mis intenciones para con Sirius no son del todo buenas, no cobro ni un céntimo por escribir esto, y solo lo hago porque soy una gatita morbosa y masoquista (by Edward xD)_

_Millones de gracias a **Zory**, **Erised Black**, **Ginny WqPr**, **Juu** y **SweetElen** por los reviews en la primera viñetita._

_Ponéos cómodas y cerca de los ventiladores (o lejos de las estufas) porque APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de Sexy Black_

_-----------------------------------_

**.: 2.Retorcerse :.**

Sirius Black era poder, en todos y cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida; y adoraba, por encima de todas las cosas, el hecho de sentirse fuerte.

En la cama, no era solo poder; era experiencia, sensualidad... era el maestro.

Y, como a todos los maestros, le gustaba sentirse poderoso, y la manera más efectiva que tenía de ello, era guiando a sus alumnas en el campo en el que se sentía fuerte, en el que era el mejor.

El sexo.

Había perdido la cuenta de las chicas a las que había iniciado en el arte del placer; pero era como le gustaban a él: inexpertas, ansiosas, dolorosamente ansiosas por aprender; tan desesperadamente anhelantes, que se quebraban ante un beso, y sus cuerpos temblaban.

Tan irremediablemente húmedas que el más simple roce de su sexo, duro y excitado, contra los de las chicas, ardiendo, junto a suaves caricias en sus costados, las hacían gemir de anticipación.

Era una forma exquisita de retorcerse por el placer que antecede al placer.

Y a Sirius le encantaba que las chicas se agitasen y gimiesen al retorcerse de placer ante el primer contacto, porque sus respiraciones ansiosas en su cuello, en su rostro, fragantes y cálidas, eran signo de debilidad.

A él le gustaba tener el control, sentirse fuerte, imponente, dominante...

Y no podía evitar, al verlas retorcerse de placer, ante el placer que él les proporcionaba, hacerles el amor de manera brusca, pasional, casi violenta. Porque si, se sentía poderoso.

--------------------------------

_Espero que hayáis sobrevivido, porque yo, a pesar de saber que no es ético, no puedo parar de reírme sola, cada vez que escribo una de estas viñetas xD_

_Podeis proponerme cualquier chica (o chico) del canon, para emparejarlo con Sirius, pero para eso, quiero un review!_

_Muchos besitos con sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat·.·.(¨)·.·.**


	3. Satén

**Disclaimer: **_Juro solemnemente, que aun que mis intenciones con Sirius no son buenas, no hago nda de esto con ánimo de lucro, porque no soy Rowling, y ella es la dueña de Sirius, aun que a mi, ya me gustaría._

_Agradecer a Mira Black-Lupin, Zory, Karin Mathews, Elizabeth Wood Black, Miss HP y Sonia, los reviews del drabble anterior. _

_Esta viñeta, va especialmente dedicada a una hermana sectaria cebollística a la que conozco bajo el sobrenombre de Cherry Moon, para ella, este drabble, y muchas, muchas felicidades!!_

_Ahora, APB Productions os recomienda que os pongáis cómodos, porque Sexy Black, viene, regalando calor con este Blackcest_

_--------------------------_

**.: Satén :.**

De todas las mujeres con las que había estado Sirius, las que más lo satisfacían, a todos los niveles, eran las que llevaban su sangre, sangre de estrella sangre de Black. su prima. Bellatrix Black.

Recordaba, como si del día anterior se tratase, la primera vez que la había visto desnuda, la primera vez de ambos. Niños, inexpertos, instintivos, pasionales. Black.

-------

La luz de la luna llena brillaba en el cielo de junio, y él extrañaba, de una forma inconmensurable a sus amigos, y las locas carreras del último año por el Bosque Prohibido.

Noches como aquella, en las que cuatro adolescentes de quince años vagaban convertidos en animales, por los oscuros confines del mundo de la magia.

Pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí. Ella si.

Ella, belleza salvaje, atractivo casi violento, piel de marfil y cabelloz de ébano. Simplemente hermosa, bella, prohibida. Bellatrix Black.

Llegó a la habitación, como atraída por sus pensamientos. No hizo ruído, pero su aroma, a menta y limón, impregnaba la habitación, al menos, los sentidos de Sirius.

Se moría por que se quedase, pero no la quería allí. No podría estar allí.

-¿Que quieres, Bella?-preguntó sin sacar sus ojos de la luna de plata, sin bajarse del alfeizar de la ventana.

Notó como su presencia, firme, arrebatadora, se acercaba, hasta que tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío, cuando le habló al oído.

-No era capaz de dormir, y como sabía que tú te aburrías, vine a que nos divirtiésemos un rato.

Sirius quiso enviarle una mirada de desprecio, para mandarla a la mierda, pero el posar sus ojos en ella, se lo pensó mejor; o, mejor dicho, dejó de pensar. Actuó.

Tenía la piel blanca, como el marfil, como la nieve, como la pureza; y el cabello negro, como el ébano, como la noche, como el injurioso pecado que estaban a punto de cometer. Aun que lo que hizo que Sirius perdiese el control, fue el camisón, negro, de **satén**, con una pequeña seda de encaje cubiréndole los pechos.

Aquella noche, la primera de ambos, Sirius dejó de pensar. Actuó.

-------------------------------

_Hola a todos, espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, siempre que queráis una pareja especial del canon, para vuestro cumple, dejadme un review con la pareja y la fecha, y lo tendréis ;)_

_Read & Review!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**

**APB.·:**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	4. Lubricante

**Disclaimer: **_Juro solemnemente, que aun que mis intenciones no sean buenas, Sirius es tan mío como el morenazo de la esquina, léase nada. Soy rubia, pero no estoy forrada, ni tengo casi tantos hijos como para formar un equipo de Quidditch, por lo tanto, no soy Rowling, y nunca me veréis intentando lucrarme de algo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter._

_Agradecer especialmente a Zory, Sonia, Cherry __A__ngel Moon, Elizabeth Wood black, Karin Mathews y Kry los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_¿Preparadas? ¿Listas? ¡YA! APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de mis calenturientas Siriusadas xD_

_------------------------------------_

**.:Lubricante:.**

No entendía muy bien cómo habían llegado desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta el vestuario del equipo de Quidditch.

Lo único que recordaba era la fiesta, por la vitoria contra Ravenclaw, amenizada por los dulces que sobraron de Halloween. Recordaba a James, y su apuesta a ver quien aguantaba más a chupitos de wisky. Lo siguiente que recordaba era a su mejor amigo dándose el lote con Evans en un sofá, demasiado borrachos.

Y allí estaba él, con Angela Dickson, de su curso, de su casa, mucho más borracha que él, a pesar de que Sirius estaba ebrio de woshky, de triunfo y de una pasión, incrementada por el alcohol y los besos que se habían dado a ciegas por el pasillo.

El moreno ardía, y la chica, bajita, menuda, cazadora de Gryffindor, y castaña de ojos verdes, se quemaba con él.

Las manos de Sirius se precipitaban por el cuerpo de Angela y sus labios se devoraban, mutuamente, mientras se besaban casi con furia, dando tumbos mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro.

El calor imbuía sus sentidos, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué, se encontraron desnudos, bajo el agua caliente de las duchas, que no lograban apagar las llamas desbocadas que se expandían por sus cuerpos.

Wishky de fuego, besos apasionados, hormonas y Sirius Black, son el combinado perfecto para estallar en llamas y quemarte de placer.

El agua actuaba de lubricante sobre sus cuerpos, dejándolos resbaladizos, húmedos... dispuestos.

Sirius miró los ojos verdes de la que, desde siempre, había sido su mejor amiga. Estaban brillantes, húmedos, como toda ella.

Se arrodilló delante de ella, que se tambaleaba ligeramente, de vez en cuando, y, aferrándose a sus piernas, introdujo su lengua entre la intimidad de la chica, que gimió su nombre, cada vez más rápido _SiriusSiriusSiriusNoSiriusOhJoderSiriusSirius¡Si!, _antes de caer de rodillas, exhausta, delante de él, que, con el cuerpo resbaladizo, como si hubiesen empleado lubricante anal, se colocó encima de la que, hasta unos segundos atrás había sido su mejor amiga, y la besó, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Había sido su mejor amiga. Ahora no sabía lo que era.

Sólo sabía que quería quedarse allí con ella, bajo el agua, con wisky en las venas.

Ardiendo para siempre.

---------------------------

_Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos por aquí, pero entre el calor de finales de verano y la pereza de la vuelta al cole, no tengo ganas ni de hacer calenturiadas con Sirius xD_

_Read & Review!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Sirius Black!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Anillo

**Disclaimer: **_Es mío, pero pertenece a Rowling, en esencia, aun que a mi en espíritu. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Gracias a Sonia, Karin Mathews, Zory, Juu, Kry y Narcisa Snape, por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**.:Anillo:.**

Nunca podrá olvidar esa noche, con las manos atadas a una silla, en la que estaba sentado, completamente desnudo, y caliente, y desnudo y caliente…

Aquella gata de ojos negros era descarada, impúdica… casi pecaminosa.

Con la gracia de una niña, deslizó un anillo por el lugar donde se concentraba, hirviendo, la mayor parte de su sangre, asentándolo en la base, haciendo que los ojos de Sirius se encendiesen, como ascuas.

El perro de su interior gruñó hecho una fiera. No podía agarrarla y hacerle mil virguerías salvajemente. Tenía que esperar a que ella se acercase, y estaba caliente, muy, muy caliente. No podía esperar. No quería esperar.

Caliente, mucho, tan, tan cachondo que casi dolía. Hasta que esa diosa del sexo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a cabalgar, casi con brutalidad.

Rápido, brusco, muy, muy, muy… si… placer. Dolor. Placer. Dolor.

Los dientes de Sirius se cerraron en la piel de su cuello. Como un perro. Ella cabalgaba, él mordía y ella gemía, gritaba, arañaba, mientras ambos se corrían.

_--------------------------------------_

_Cortito. Intenso. Como solo Sirius Black puede serlo. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como enfocar el reto. Espero haberlo logrado. Sirius Black. Caliente. A eso se reduce todo. Espero que os haya gustad!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Amarras

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias a se, Erised Black, Sonia, Juu, Acrymony Black, maiteginevra y nagini-verde por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Siento haber tardado taanto en actualizar._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Amaras:.**

A la zorra de Bellatrix siempre le ha gustado el poder, y Sirius lo sabe.

Sábado noche. Debería estar en algún que otro bar, pululando entre las adolescentes con el escote demasiado amplio y la falda demasiado corta, que caminan entre la gente como queriendo despertar sus más bajos instintos. Y sin embargo, está allí, caminando por un callejón oscuro, persiguiendo a la zorra de su prima, que se ha dado, como todos, a la fuga.

Misión de la Orden. Emboscar a los nueve hijos de puta que intentarían atacar un geriátrico muggle. Un soplón anónimo. Y ellos corrían. Luchaban.

Bellatrix, antes Black; ahora Lestrange. Barty Crouch, McNair, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov.

Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Alice y Frank, Moody y los gemelos Prewett.

Llevaban las de ganar. Por un miembro, y la experiencia. Tenían a _Ojoloco._ Y los muy cobardes, se dieron a la fuga.

Y allí está Sirius, caminando por aquel oscuro callejón, en busca de los fugitivos, que, con toda probabilidad se han evaporado en el aire.

Siente un brusco impacto en la espalda, y de repente, se siente inmóvil, clavado en el suelo.

Sabe, por el olor, que la zorra de su prima está detrás de él. Huele de una forma que solo un Black, por mucho que se case y deje de serlo, puede oler. Huele a poder y a orgullo. Huele a sangre.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius cae sentado en una silla que la zorra de Bellatrix ha conjurado para él, y ella se pone, por primera vez, en su campo de visión.

Alta y altiva. Morena. Fría. Preciosa.

Contonea las caderas al caminar por delante de él.

-Vaya, primito…-su voz es el susurro sensual de antaño. El que hacía que a Sirius se le erizase la piel de todo el cuerpo.-Parece que has caído en una trampita-añade burlona.

Valor de Gryffindor, carácter de Merodeador y orgullo de Black. Sirius es mejor que ella. Lo sabe. Y se lo va a demostrar.

-Bellatrix, mátame de una jodida vez, pero déjate de juegos, que siempre te gano.-su voz, áspera y sensual. Sugerente. Hace que los ojos de la mortífaga brillen y se vuelvan ávidos.

Se acerca a él, mucho, muchísimo. Le pone las tetas bajo la nariz y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

Ambos son conscientes del influjo magnético que Bella ha ejercido siempre sobre Sirius. Así como ambos son conscientes también, del que él ha ejercido sobre ella, de forma recíproca.

El Merodeador desea tener las manos libres. Sin saber muy bien si para estrangularla o para apretarla contra él.

Y entonces, ella, lo besa. Sus labios rojos, lascivos, se mueven lentos, sobre los de Sirius. Sabe como le gusta. No es la primera vez que hacen eso. Pero es la primera vez que Sirius no puede moverse.

Los besos se convierten en mordiscos y las manos de Bellatrix se olvidan de la varita y se enredan en el pelo de su primo, mientras mete la lengua en su boca, honda.

Tiene el poder. Ambos lo saben.

Y a Sirius, el saber que está a merced de una loca psicópata y fanática, lo excita. Y ella lo nota.

Se separa levemente de él y le dedica una sonrisa, al tiempo que se saca de encima de ella.

El chico tira de las amarras pero no es capaz de soltarse.

-Bueno, primito… que tengas una buena noche-susurra, alzando levemente una ceja, empezando a alejarse en la oscuridad del callejón.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes dejarme así!-aulló furioso.

La carcajada de la bruja resonó por todo el callejón.

-Claro que puedo, primito. ¿No ves que lo estoy haciendo?

-¡Te mataré!-masculló Sirius debatiéndose.

-yo lo haré antes-sentenció ella, antes de, con un chasquido, desaparecerse.

Sirius cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

A la zorra de Bellatrix siempre le ha gustado el poder; y él lo sabe.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Ya veis, reincido en esta pareja, porque son tan, tan parecidos, que pueden saltar chispas, y, aun que no sea una de mis favoritas, no me desagrada, para nada._

_Y sabéis. Decid fechas de cumpleaños, y os regalaré uno. O pedid parejas para él._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!_

_Os quiero!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Pluma

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos. Pero como robes algo te parto los huesos de los dedos índice y corazón._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, Jaqui Evans, Erised Black, Kry, Juu, Jules, sel, Lulii, Tainara Black y Bellatrix23 por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este va dedicado a maiteginevra que pidió un Sirius/Lily._

_Poneos cómodas. APB Productons presenta..._

* * *

**Pluma**

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, no puede dejar de pensar, y al mismo tiempo, no desea más que dejar de hacerlo. Está desnudo, boca abajo, y nota, contra su costado, la suavidad inocente de una piel femenina.

Femenina. Porque si. Es una chica. O bueno, lo era un par de horas atrás. Ahora es una mujer. Y todo gracias a él, por muy mal que suene decirlo así.

E inocente, por lo mismo, porque dos horas antes, Lily Evans era inocente, que era virgen, vaya, pero… un pequeño error de cálculo, o algo así…

¿Error de cálculo? ¡Y una mierda! Lily debería seguir siendo virgen. Joder. Debería. No solo por el hecho de que James vaya a matarlo. Si no porque… no, vale… es porque James va a matarlo; pero, a parte, lo cortará en cachitos muy pequeños y los colará entre la comida de los Slytherin.

Sirius no puede evitar un estremecimiento de asco. Prefiere que lo coma una manada de hipogrifos estando vivo que una pandilla de Slytherin's hambrientos estando muerto. Aun que, pensándolo bien, no podrían encontrar bocado mejor…

Pero volviendo al tema de Lily… todo empezó cuando…

_Sirius sale de la ducha. No hay nadie en el dormitorio. Remus está en la biblioteca, James con Peter cumpliendo un castigo, y, por lo tanto, está solo. Por eso sale desnudo. Completamente desnudo._

_Se frena en seco cuando la ve, sentada en su cama, seguramente equivocada con la de James. Sus enormes ojos verdes se abren de par en par al ver a Sirius, al tiempo que sus mejillas se vuelven del mismo color que su pelo, y gira la cabeza con rapidez, logrando que la melena le caiga sobre el rostro, dándole un aspecto tierno y gracioso._

_Sirius carraspea ligeramente incómodo. No es la primera vez que está en pelotas delante de una chica, pero, estar en pelotas delante de la novia de su mejor amigo se le hace levemente violento. Como, por otra parte, es comprensible._

_-Lily… yo… lo siento, no creí que hubiese nadie.-dice con voz vacilante._

_La chica se incorpora de repente y lo mira de nuevo, con los ojos desorbitados. Pareciera que está a punto de darle un ataque. Sirius es casi consciente de que nunca ha visto antes a un chico desnudo. Pero Lily no está así por eso. Bueno, en parte si… pero… ¿Sirius Black pidiendo disculpas?_

_Pero casi al instante se volvió a girar._

_-Sirius, ¡por el amor de Merlín! ¡Ponte algo encima!-dice con la voz escandalizada, al tiempo que sofocada._

_Sirius obedece. No puede negarse a nada cuando una chica, aun que sea Lily, se lo pide. Y se acerca hacia ella, caminando como Walburga Black lo trajo al mundo. Porque ella está sentada en su cama y él tiene la ropa en el armario que hay al lado._

_Es consciente de que ella quiere que se la trague la tierra, porque él, si no fuera quien es, querría exactamente lo mismo, y entiende que Lily está demasiado asustada como para salir corriendo de la habitación, o lo que sea._

_Una vez con unos calzoncillos puestos, se sienta en la cama al lado de Lily. Nota, y no puede reprimir una sonrisa, como ella pega un bote, alejándose de él lo máximo posible._

_-Oh, vamos, Lily, deja de comportarte como una cría.-le dice con una burlona sonrisa.-El que te vea pensará que eres una Hufflepuff, pusilánime y tontita, en lugar de una Gryffindor, que no le tiene miedo a nada que no sea Sirius Black desnudo._

_-Perdona, Sirius, pero no te tengo miedo, ni desnudo, ni con ropa, ni de ninguna forma…_

_-Pues tienes una manera bastante peculiar de demostrarlo…-dice él, picándola._

_-Hombre, no sé tú; pero yo no acostumbro a andar enseñando mis vergüenzas, y si alguien me ve por accidente, espero que tenga la decencia de no mirar._

_-Ya, pero resulta, Lily, que yo no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme; y no creo que lo encuentres taan desagradable._

_-Lo que yo encuentre desagradable o no, Sirius, es mi problema.-dice, ella enrojeciendo, seguramente de furia, al tiempo que estira el cuello para encararlo._

_Sirius se encuentra con los labios de la novia de su mejor amigo a menos de diez, cinco, tres centímetros de los suyos. Y de repente, se pregunta a qué sabrán los labios de Lily, pequeñitos y carnosos._

_-No lo es, si lo que encuentras desagradable tiene que ver conmigo.-dice. Se nota la voz especialmente ronca, y casi puede notar el sabor de los labios de Lily, que son de un rojo cereza._

_-Puedo encontrar desagradable lo que quiera, Sirius.-dice ella. Con la voz entrecortada, casi sin respirar._

_-Claro… ¿Y esto? ¿Lo encuentras desagradable?-susurra antes de besar, suave, lento, su labio inferior, lamiendo un poco._

_Lily está roja, muy roja, Sirius lo puede ver, aun que sus rostros están a menos de dos centímetros después de separarse._

_-Mucho…-susurra ella, sin aliento._

_Sirius vuelve a besarla, esta vez lamiendo suave su labio superior, al tiempo que acaricia el inferior con su propio labio._

_-¿Y ahora?-susurra luego, rozando su nariz con la de ella._

_Lily se separa de él, alejándose lo máximo posible sin levantarse. Sirius puede ver que está ruborizada; más que eso; parece un tomate con insolación; pero sus ojos, de un color verde brillante y diáfano, lo miran con un brillo extraño._

_La ve respirar profundamente, y de repente, lo está besando. Se ha lanzado a él como a una piscina con poco agua, y está lamiendo sus labios, lento, despacio, con una suavidad que Sirius jamás antes ha conocido. El pelo de Lily le cae sobre los hombros, y le hace cosquillas, como si fuese una pluma._

_Una de sus manos se apropia de la cintura de Lily y la atrae lentamente hacia él. Nota una de las manos de la chica posándose en su hombro, delineándole la clavícula con el pulgar, despacio._

_Sirius nunca antes ha sido tan suave con una chica como lo está siendo ahora con Lily, porque la está besando despacio, metiéndole poco la lengua, y todavía se limita a agarrarla de la cintura._

_Una mano sube sola, sin su consentimiento, y se enreda en su pelo, al tiempo que acaricia su cuello._

_Ahora sube la otra, y le acaricia con suavidad un pecho, por fuera de la camisa, mientras sus labios bajan ahora por el cuello de Lily, notando, bajo la piel que cubre su yugular, como de acelerado está su corazón._

_Le desabrocha la camisa del uniforme, despacio, bajando a besos por su pecho, y la oye suspirar, despacio, al tiempo que la va empujando, levemente, hasta que queda tumbada en su cama, y Sirius aparta la camisa, para bajar por su tripa, dando pequeños besos._

_Se incorpora levemente, y ve que tiene la piel, por completo, diseminada de pecas, millones, diminutas y graciosas._

_Y la besa, una y mil veces, y de nuevo, una y mil más. Suave, lento y luego más fuerte; de nuevo más suave y luego con mucha lengua._

_Y la mira a los ojos, acariciándole una pierna, con una mano, mientras dos dedos juegan a hacer que se le llene la piel de perlas de sudor._

_Y la oye gemir, y no puede evitar, besarla, cuando nota como, poco a poco, sus piernas se ponen tensas, y la oye gemir de nuevo, y la vuelve a besar, y le muerde despacio y la vuelve a besar._

_-¿Te gusta?-susurra en su oído._

_Ella no responde. Sirius sabe que no es capaz, pero le clava esas uñas largas y un poco descuidadas en la espalda, y él nota como se corre, mandando pequeñas pulsaciones de su sexo a sus dedos. Y Sirius decide, en ese miliinstante, que se la va a follar, como nunca nadie se la ha follado._

_Y ella suspira, cuando él termina de quitarle la ropa, y la vuelve a besar. Podría pasarse lo que le queda de vida atrapado entre esas piernas y esos labios._

_Y no quiere mirarla a los ojos, porque siente que se ahoga cada vez que lo hace. Se limita a besarla, a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, delgados y frágiles, pero fuertes al apretarle la mano, cuando va entrando en ella._

_Y siente que nunca ha hecho nada tan importante. _

_Se mueve despacio, lento al principio, y deposita un beso en una nariz llena de pecas._

_Pero Lily es pelirroja, y las personas de pelo rojo son puro fuego; y de repente, le pone una mano en la mejilla, y lo besa, como nadie lo ha besado nunca, como si quisiese incendiarlo con un simple roce de labios._

_Y en un milisegundo, Sirius decide que nunca se ha follado a nadie como se está follando a Lily, porque, por primera vez, una chica le está dando tanta caña como le está dando él._

_Y no puede evitarlo. Lo besa. La besa. Y se corre ella. Luego él. Y se separa de ella, y se tumban, y la abraza, y nota como ella le acaricia el pecho, con dedos suaves como plumas. _

_Hasta que se quedan dormidos._

Sirius se sienta en la cama. El espejo que comparte con James reclama su atención, y no puede dejar de hacerle caso.

-Dime, cuernos.-se traga la culpabilidad y todo. No ha sido su culpa. Ha sido un error de cálculo.

-Voy a tardar un poco y tal… y Lily va a subir por ahí… hazme un favor y encárgate de que no se aburra.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa, sintiéndose peor que en toda su vida.

-Vamos, nene, soy Sirius Black. Ninguna chica se aburre conmigo.

Y el rostro de James desaparece del espejo, conforme él planea, seriamente, su suicido.

* * *

_Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado. Siento, de verdad, en el alma haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero, la verdad es que a penas tuve tiempo, con exámenes y mil cosas, para escribir calentismos con Sirius de por medio. xD Gracias por leerme. Besos mil. Os adoro mucho!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	8. Cuero

**Disclaimer:**_El personaje no me pertenece. Lo que hace si. No plagies, que si no, Sirius te castigará._

_Gracias a Jaqui Evans y Lulii por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cuero**

* * *

Sirius Black es calor. Un calor insoportable cuando se acerca. Un calor insoportable que se expande por tu piel cuando te acorrala contra la pared. Un calor que te quema cuando te pone la rodilla entre las piernas y te aplasta con todo su cuerpo, duro y caliente, contra la pared, dura y fría, y sientes su respiración, caliente y agitada, subiéndote por el cuello.

Tiene ganas de follar, y tú lo sabes, porque te está acorralando, y esas manos, grandes te tocan con más brusquedad de la que a él mismo le gusta. Pero no puede, no sabe evitarlo. Su respiración te choca con los labios, y sientes en ellos el sabor de los suyos, de pura anticipación.

Sabes como es. Sabes que su nombre significa sexo, que su sonrisa promete noches de bruscas embestidas y mucha lengua corriéndote por el cuello. Entiendes que esos labios están acostumbrados a recorrer miles de centímetros de piel. Sabes que esa lengua en tu cuello es sinónimo de correrse despacio, caliente y húmedo. Que esos dos dedos que se meten en tus bragas son el anticipo de mucho más.

Y te besa. Pero no sabe. Te muerde. Te lame. Te mete la lengua. Y todo es húmedo, y él está caliente, y tú, joder, tú te estás calentando con él. Con esa lengua, húmeda. Con mucha saliva que no es tuya, con los labios mojados de él. Con su cuerpo aplastándote y sus dedos en tu clítoris haciendo que la respiración se vaya a donde no puedes encontrarla.

Y notas su polla, caliente, y muy dura, que se te está clavando un poco más abajo que los dedos. Por donde tu sabes que tiene que entrar. Por donde quieres que entre. Y te agarras a esa jodida chaqueta de cuero, mientras te pones cada vez más cachonda. Y ya no soportas más la sensación de hincharte, de que vas a explotar, de que sus labios en tu cuello te van a volver loca. Y uno de sus dedos baja, y se te mete dentro, y te falla primero una rodilla, después la otra, y te recuestas contra la pared, con sus dientes en la garganta y su cuerpo aplastando al tuyo contra la pared. Caliente. Muy caliente.

Y se te escapa un gemido. Luego otro. Y luego otro más. Y ese dedo que entra cada vez más adentro, y esos labios que han aprendido a besar, despacio, y húmedo, en tu clavícula. Mientras sientes que cada vez te falta más el aire. Y no puedes evitarlo. Tus manos bajan a su cintura, a su pantalón, y lo desabrochan temblorosas, para colarse dentro de sus calzoncillos, y agarrarle la polla.

Lo has tomado por sorpresa, y te empuja más contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, y soltando un gemido ronco. Tú vuelves a gemir, y joder, te muerde la oreja, y lo sientes. No puedes evitarlo. Te corres.

* * *

_Em... espero que os haya gustado. Reviews, please. Besos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	9. Masaje

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchas gracias a Aury Lupin Potter, Mira Black-Lupin, Wynn.91, Nyirvis M'erri, Naemii, nagini-verde, dUlCe InVieRnO, Kry y Bella Becquer por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble va a ser un poco Sirius/Tonks, con un toque de Sirius/Remus, casi imperceptible. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Masaje**

* * *

Todo se reduce a calor y humedad. No siente nada más. Cierra los ojos y hunde el rostro en un cuello ajeno, desde atrás.

Ella está tumbada en la cama, bocabajo, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, y las rodillas flexionadas. Le ofrece una espalda menuda por la que Sirius pasea las manos en un rudo masaje, mientras la mete una y otra vez en esa cavidad húmeda y salvajemente caliente que tiene ella entre las piernas.

El pelo de la chica, corto y despuntado en la nuca, cambia de color a la velocidad del rayo cuando él hunde los dientes en su cuello. Tonks gime cuando una mano de Sirius desciende por su torso para acariciarla entre las piernas.

Fallan manos, piernas y brazos, y todo se convierte en un revoltijo de cuerpos y calor. Humedad y calor entre las piernas de Tonks, de espaldas. Ella sobre la cama, y Sirius masajea sus pechos casi con furia al recordar que ella es de Lunático.

Y que Lunático es suyo.

Ese pensamiento lo sacude con violencia, y es lo último que tiene en mente antes de correrse.

Húmedo, lento, eterno.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al go, que me lo merezco!! Besitos!!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	10. Cera de vela

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta viñeta me pertenece. Que Sirius se pase la vida en mi cama no significa que no pertenezca a Rowling. No los escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_Este drabble contesta al décimo prompt de la tabla de smut69 en livejournal. Muchísimas gracias a chukii, Abril, luuli y Lilith por los reviews en el drabble anterior. _

_Este será un Sirius/Bella. Y espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Cera de vela**

* * *

Sirius siempre había odiado a su prima Bellatrix, desde la primera vez que la vio hasta el día en que la vio entrar en Azkaban.

Ironías de la vida, o tal vez un camino marcado mucho antes de que naciesen, pero el destino de los últimos herederos de Black había resultado mucho más negro de lo que su propio apellido se atrevía a insinuar.

Los dos primogénitos enterrados en vida en una cárcel que no sólo se cobraría sus corduras, sino también sus almas. La mediana despreciada por su familia por seguir los dictados de su corazón. Y el más pequeño muerto y sepultado bajo toneladas de agua y carne muerta. Al parecer tan solo Narcissa había logrado librarse de la maldición y del destino cruel. Al parecer.

Y sin embargo, las cosas no siempre fueron así para los herederos de la mayor fortuna del mundo de los magos. Más ligada al apellido que al propio dinero.

Hubo un tiempo en que en la mansión se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, de sosiego y de algo parecido a una pseudo felicidad inherente a la opulencia y al mucho dinero.

Sirius tenía trece años, pero aparentaba dieciséis. Era alto para su edad, de espalda ancha y sonrisa demasiado poco inocente como para ser considerado un niño. Y ya entonces odiaba a su prima Bellatrix; esa que aprovechaba las vacaciones de verano para ponerle su escote, generoso y sugerente, bajo los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa. La que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para rozarlo accidentalmente y la que lo miraba, con lascivia inscrita en los ojos, y se relamía despacio los labios de color de la sangre, incitándolo a convertirse en adulto entre sus piernas.

Pero Sirius la odiaba de forma casi visceral. De esos odios que, irracionales, arrastramos desde siempre, sin saber por qué. Esos odios que nos consumen por dentro, hasta que, una buena tarde de julio, cuando el calor aprieta, estallan.

Y Sirius, que con trece años era más alto que su prima de veintiuno, la agarró de la muñeca, apretándola con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, y la arrastró escaleras arriba, en plena tarde, al tiempo que todos escuchaban a Narcissa tocar el piano con sus delicados dedos de porcelana, mientras, sin que nadie lo supiese, Andromeda saltaba por la ventana trasera de la lavandería, con un pequeño bolso con todas sus pertenencias y una pequeña metamorfomaga creciendo en sus entrañas, sin que nadie más que ella y Ted lo supiesen.

Arrinconó a Bellatrix contra la puerta de su propio dormitorio y le mordió el cuello con fuerza, casi con odio. Ella lo empujó y lo miró con una sonrisita de superioridad, diciéndole que no era nada, con solo una mirada fría de esos ojos grises.

-Vaya, primito, hasta que te decides a tener un par de cojones, como todo un Black.-dijo con un siseo que logró ponerle a Sirius la piel de gallina.

-Primita, permíteme decirte que todavía no has visto los cojones que tengo.-dijo arrinconándola de nuevo contra la pared.

Ella estiró el cuello y pasó la punta de su viperina lengua por el labio inferior de Sirius.

-¿Y me los va a enseñar?-preguntó con la voz jadeante.

-Depende de si tú quieres verlos-replicó él, respirándole en el cuello, y sintiendo como el simple olor a veneno que desprendía su piel era suficiente para excitarlo.

-Vaya, leoncito, yo pensaba que los Gryffindor tomabais la iniciativa.-dijo ella, lamiéndole el cuello a su primo, haciendo que al chico le temblasen levemente las rodillas.

Sirius, intentando ignorar que la lengua de su prima en el cuello era como cera de vela, candente e hirviendo en su piel, abrió la puerta, detrás de ella, y la empujó con brusquedad hacia la cama.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le aferró las manos contra el colchón. La sonrisa perversa que Bellatrix esbozó entonces, a Sirius no se le olvidaría jamás, y lo siguió atormentando durante años, en las más calurosas noches de su vida.

Porque mientras las piernas se enredaban, y las lenguas se deslizaban en la boca del otro, al tiempo que los dedos largos de Sirius desnudaban a la zorra de su prima, para después abrirla de piernas.

No era que se follase a tías todos los días; pero tampoco era un santurrón como Colagusano, que huiría de cualquier cosa con coño como si fuesen a asesinarlo.

Y Sirius no puede creerse que se esté follando a la zorra de su prima Bellatrix, mientras ella le desgarra la espalda con las uñas, y él le muerde ese cuello blanco y frágil, deseando atravesar su yugular y dejarla muerta sobre la cama.

Pero el que se quedó sobre la cama, jadeando, casi muerto, fue él; atrapado entre las piernas de Bellatrix mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con le mano izquierda, cuyo brazo lucía un tatuaje que significaba noches de terror y asesinatos. Pero por aquel entonces, con trece años, Sirius era demasiado joven para entenderlo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Si es así (o si no) dadle al GO._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	11. Hielo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling, y no los utilizo con ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro. Sólo pretendo divertirme, y, si es posible, divertiros a vosotras también. Así que, por favor, que nadie se tome la molestia de demandarme, porque no tengo ni un zorro galeón._

_Soy lo peor. Y soy, también, plenamente consciente de ello. De hecho, no actualizo esto desde hace unos 6 meses, concretamente desde el 22 de julio; pero bueno, entre unas cosas y otras no he podido hacerlo antes. Espero que me perdonéis, por favor._

_En este drabble hay una relación de adulto menor, y bueno, no hay nada demasiado explícito, pero tampoco quiero escandalizaros. Además, es mi primera vez con la pareja. xD. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

**Hielo

* * *

  
**

Besar a Sirius Black es como caer en un estanque helado, del cielo al infierno sin pasaporte, directamente al mundo de los sueños.

Porque Sirius Black no sabe besa, sólo sabe morder. Morder y lamer mientras sus dedos recorren tu cintura y tu jadeas, pegándote a él, porque quieres más, y más, y más; hasta perder la conciencia o dejarte llevar a ese lugar donde todo se reduce a piel caliente y a la lengua de Sirius lamiendo despacio bajo tu oreja.

Y su lengua baja desde tu oreja hasta tu escote, y te besa allí, lento, casi perezoso, y te da esa sensación de calorcillo bajo el ombligo cuando te das cuenta de que te besa como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para rozarte con su lengua, cada vez más abajo. Y probablemente tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para besarte, para deslizar un cubito de hielo que baje por en medio de tus pechos y se pierda más allá de tus caderas, prácticamente derretido, mientras uno de sus dedos se desliza despacio, sin prisa, por tu muslo, despacio, cada vez más arriba.

Porque Sirius lo hace despacio, como si no tuviese prisa. Y tal vez no la tenga.

Porque al fin y al cabo él siempre ha sido Sirius Black y tú, tú solo la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_Y ya me despido, porque si no las notas serán más largas que el drabble xD. ¡Gracias por leerme! Os adoro.

* * *

  
_

**Thaly**


End file.
